


Guys Who Wear Glasses

by jesseofthenorth



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 17:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseofthenorth/pseuds/jesseofthenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://cc-feelsmeme.livejournal.com/">cc-feelsmeme</a> prompt:<i>Hawkeye has amazing long distance vision. His ability to see and process detail at such great distances is one of the main things that make him such an impressive shot. He has a secret, though. Clint's near vision kind of sucks. He needs reading glasses to do his paperwork (which is why he avoids it so stridently), but doesn't want anyone else to know it. Phil is the only person he trusts enough to share this weakness with, and Phil covers for him and helps keep his secret. There's something in it for Phil, though. He's the only person who gets to see Clint Barton in glasses. It's adorable. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Guys Who Wear Glasses

No one really paid attention when Hawkeye said things like “I see better from a distance.” Clint let everyone brush it off as one of his quirks. So the fact that Clint needed glasses was not known, just the way he wanted it. He was embarrassed and horrified by his own weakness and guarded his secret ferociously.

Phil Coulson knew though. It felt like a privilege every time Phil thought about it. A man who guarded himself closely, Clint Barton didn't really trust anyone, but he trusted Phil enough to not only admit to needing them but also hide in Phil's office while Clint labored through his paper work.

That never failed to hit something well hidden in Phil, a sort of satisfaction. It was the sort of trust Clint just didn't put in other people. No one got that from Hawkeye anymore, except apparently Phil.

Phil was the only one who knew that Clint Barton, master sniper, the sharpest long range eyes in SHIELD, _couldn't write his own name_ without glasses. Phil tried very hard to never forget the value of that trust.

 

It had been a long damn day. It wasn't enough that they beat back evil on a regular basis. No, they had to get bogged down in paperwork and hours-long oversight meetings. Phil was ready to head home hours ago.

He headed back to his office wondering how hard it was going to be to track Barton down. Clint might even be gone by now. Phil wished they'd thought to make a plan before he'd gone into meetings. Now he was faced with maybe not finding Hawkeye and possibly even going home alone. The idea left a sour taste in his mouth. His apartment wasn't very appealing these days without Clint sprawled on one peice of furniture ot another.

Phil unlocked his office door and was presented with one of his absolute favorite sights on the planet: His favorite sniper hunched over with his tongue poked out the corner of his mouth and the heavy black glasses perched on his nose.

Not even under threat of torture would Phil admit the swoop in his gut at the sight of this gorgeous man sitting on his office couch. God help him if the word adorable didn't pop into his head unbidden, proof it had been a long damn day.

Phil leaned against the door and just took in the sight for a moment. It was then he saw signs of strain under everything. There was a furrow etched deeply between Clint's brows, and it meant Clint had been at work long enough that, even with his glasses, he had a headache.

“Hey” Phil said, closing the door fully and carefully locking it, keeping Clint's secret safe.

Clint looked up at the sound of the lock engaging. “Hey, boss,” he said quietly and went back to what he was doing. Clint smiled down at the papers cradled on his knees and kept working but he wasn't fooling anyone. Phil knew what it meant, that look and the trust in it and took it for the gift it was.

“Almost quitting time?” Phil prodded.

Clint passed a hand roughly over his forehead where Phil knew the pain was lurking. “I guess. Just gotta finish this page, then I guess I can call it quits.”

“How long have you been here?” Phil asked.

“Since you left for your meeting with Fury.” Clint answered, tone thoroughly distracted by something on the page before him.

Phil stopped and stared. “Clint.”

The archer looked up, questioning and Phil continued “That was six hours ago.”

Clint grimaced “Not everyone is as fast at this shit as you are.” There was no ire in his tone despite his obvious frustration.

Phil looked at the impressive, completed stack of forms Barton had placed on his desk over the course of the last six hours. He reached for the form Clint was working on. “Come on Hawkeye. You're done for today.” Clint grumbled a little. “Bosses orders.” Phil told him and pulled Clint to his feet. “Let's go home.”

“Wanna order pizza and watch a movie?” Clint asked as he was pulling on his jacket, not even trying to hide the smile at Phil's use of the word home

“Sounds good to me.” Phil answered “Don't forget your glasses.”

 

 

Now with completely ADORABLE illustration!

[](http://s1120.photobucket.com/albums/l484/jesseofthenorth1/?action=view&current=tumblr_m4crfnERhS1rw2fwvo1_500.jpg)  
by the lovely [HalfJewel](../users/HalfJewel/pseuds/HalfJewel)


End file.
